Un jour à la fois
by Ellundril07
Summary: "Si on amène une personne que l'on aime pas dans cet endroit, le tueur de la ruelle maudite la prendra avec lui et la tuera". Allen savait qu'il n'était pas apprécié de tous, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui arriverait. Le tueur de la ruelle, une légende urbaine d'après lui. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Yullen. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic D-Gray Man qui a germé dans mon esprit pendant une nuit. Cette fic est déjà terminée donc ça ne me ralentira pas pour la publication des autres. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

Allen était sceptique. Bien sûr, il savait que Lenalee était une jeune femme très sérieuse et n'était pas du genre à lui sortir des salades, d'autant qu'il avait déjà entendu des ragots à ce propos. Mais il se voyait mal expliquer à son patron la raison d'un départ plus tôt que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas non plus envie que le temps pris sur son emploi du temps ne soit retenu sur son salaire, et il manquait cruellement d'argent en ce moment. Si ça n'avait pas été pour sa meilleure amie, il aurait refusé, mais il soupira et alla prévenir le patron de ses intentions.

-Merci Allen… sourit la jeune fille quand il l'eut rejointe à l'entrée du magasin.

-De rien, répondit le jeune homme. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu croyais toutes ces histoires dont les gens parlent.

Lenalee rit un peu, gênée, et leva la tête pour admirer les quelques flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel et qui venait consteller sa chevelure noire de minuscules points blancs. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne soient mouillés. Puis elle se tourna vers son chevalier servant de la soirée qui lui aussi regardait la neige tout blanchir aux alentours. Elle s'amusa de voir que les flocons disparaissaient dans la chevelure d'un blanc pur de Allen. Être albinos avait donc quelques avantages, dont celui de ne pas ressembler à un dalmatien lors des tombées de neige…

-Je sais que tu regardes peu la télé Allen, dit-elle, mais toutes ces histoires comme tu dis, passent aux informations. Tu ne lis donc jamais les journaux ?

Allen fronça le nez en signe de dénégation. Il trouvait ça terriblement ennuyeux.

-Et donc ? Il y a vraiment une ruelle maudite à Tokyo, où des gens se font tuer si ils y pénètrent ?

Il avait dit ça sur un ton moqueur. Il n'y croyait donc toujours pas. Lenalee soupira de déception. Allen avait beau être adorable, il ne croyait pas les racontars, même si ils avaient un fondement. Et c'était dur de lui prouver l'inverse. Il devait considérer ça comme des légendes urbaines…

-J'abandonne ! Déclara t-elle en levant les bras. Débattre avec toi est un calvaire, mais si tu n'y crois pas, pourquoi tu m'as raccompagné ?

-Pour apaiser ma conscience, répondit l'albinos. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'un chat sauvage pourrait t'attaquer…

La jeune femme vit l'ironie briller dans les yeux argentés de son ami et décida de ne pas relever. Bon, elle lui avait demandé cette faveur plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se moquer d'elle comme ça, d'autant qu'elle n'habitait qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons de la fameuse ruelle.

-Il paraîtrait aussi que si on y amène une personne qu'on déteste, le tueur qui y sévit la prend avec lui et la tue. On la retrouve alors démembrées quelques temps plus tard…

Ça, c'était de vrais racontars. Elle les avaient entendus d'un groupe de lycéennes qui étaient venues acheter des sucreries au magasin, mais elle voulait juste faire bisquer Allen.

Le jeune albinos exagéra un frisson de froid et prit l'air épouvanté.

-Ouh, ben là, ça devient sérieux ! Je devrais faire gaffe, Chao Ji serait bien capable de m'y emmener ! S'exclama t-il d'un air faussement anxieux.

Lenalee se permit de rire. Allen avait beau rigoler sur ce point, c'était vrai que ses relations avec l'autre chinois de l'équipe, en l'excluant elle et son frère, ne s'était pas améliorées. Chao Ji Han semblait détester Allen plus que tout au monde, sans explications. Et si elle-même s'entendait bien avec le jeune chinois, elle gardait tout de même ses réserves avec lui, car Allen était son meilleur ami, et elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait le détester.

Allen était sûrement la personne la plus serviable et gentille qu'elle connaisse. Il avait énormément de qualités : loyal avec ses amis, courageux, travailleur et sérieux, et indéniablement beau, si on s'habituait un jour à être fixé par ses grands yeux argentés aux reflets mauves. Nombre de filles au magasin ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder passer et de le dévorer du regard, sans oser lui adresser la parole pour autant. Lenalee elle-même avait eu sa période d'amoureuse transie à son égard, et gardait encore quelques fragments des sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour lui, mais Allen n'avait jamais remarqué ou fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer, aussi avait-elle abandonné pour se tourner vers un autre garçon de la bande.

Un bruit d'estomac vide la fit sursauter. Allen s'excusa platement en massant son ventre vide depuis midi. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis, et il était bientôt neuf heures du soir. Il mourait de faim, comme toujours quand il terminait son service. Il se serait bien arrêté dans une sandwicherie pour acheter de quoi se caler quelques minutes avant de rentrer chez lui, mais il préférait ne pas gaspiller son argent pour ce genre de chose. La nourriture lui coûtait déjà assez cher comme ça sans faire d'excès.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, dit Lenalee en apercevant l'entrée de sa rue. Je vais continuer seule maintenant.

-Comme tu veux, répondit Allen avec un gentil sourire. Bon, à demain alors ! J'ai encore un peu de marche devant moi.

Il partit en reculant le temps de lui dire au revoir, puis disparut dans l'obscurité. Lenalee le regarda s'éloigner sans bouger, pourtant peu rassurée d'être seule dans le noir en plein hiver. Elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il avait bien disparu avant de rentrer se réchauffer chez elle, regarder un film en mangeant un plat de nouilles instantanées, puis aller se coucher.

…

Elle retrouva le jeune albinos le lendemain en début d'après-midi, quand ils reprirent leur service. Le magasin était déjà bondé de clients venus acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël et faire leurs dernières emplettes avant les fêtes de fin d'année.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, aussi se dépêcha t-elle d'agrafer son badge sur son chemisier blanc avant de se lancer dans la foule, conseillant les clients qui le désiraient et remettant quelques produits bien droits sur leurs étagères. Elle remarqua que Allen faisait de même de son côté. Il était en train de comparer devant des clients deux jouets pourtant presque identiques. Mais voilà, Allen avait un don pour vendre. Même les jouets qui semblaient invendables au premier abords était écoulés, et Komui, le gérant du magasin, s'en était bien rendu compte.

-Bonne journée ! S'exclama Allen en s'inclinant brièvement en voyant la famille s'éloigner, satisfaite. Passez de bonnes fêtes !

Un grand roux vint s'appuyer sur son épaule.

-Ah, j'aime les fêtes de Noël ! Déclara t-il. On peut manger comme des ogres, veiller très tard le soir et boire comme des trous ! C'est le pied intégral !

Allen sourit. Lavi trouvait toujours tout « trop cool », quelque soit l'événement. Pour sa part, il émettait toujours une certaine réserve, et notamment pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

-D'ailleurs Allen, dit Lavi en tournant la tête dans sa direction, tu as décidé où tu vas passer les fêtes ?

Le jeune homme soupira. Il s'était attendu à une telle question. C'était la même chaque années depuis qu'il travaillait dans le magasin. Et à chaque fois, il était entraîné de force par tel ou tel ami qui l'invitait à passer les fêtes chez lui, qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Oui, répondit-il. Mais c'est pas chez toi, désolé.

C'était un mensonge éhonté. Il voulait seulement passer la soirée chez lui avec son chat, Timcampy, à se bafrer de tout et n'importe quoi, puis d'aller se coucher dès qu'il aurait sommeil. Idem pour le réveillon de la nouvelle année.

-Allen ! Geignit le roux. Tu sais que j'adore fêter ton anniversaire et Noël en même temps !

-De toute manière, tu peux pas faire autrement, c'est le même jour ! Répliqua Allen.

Agacé par les gémissements de son ami, il se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte et alla à la rencontre d'autres clients qui semblaient perplexe quand au choix de l'ours en peluche qu'ils allaient offrir à leur enfant. Il se composa une expression aimable et se redressa.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider ? S'enquit-il.

…

Il fut réveillé par le froid mortel qui régnait dans les lieux. Jusque là, il dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve et surtout, très profond. Il frissonna et regarda autour de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que.. ?

Il ne connaissait absolument pas cet endroit, mais il était sans aucun doute dans la rue. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir là ? Il n'était pas fatigué à ce point là pourtant. Il travaillait beaucoup, certes, mais de là à s'assoupir dans la rue… Il se rendit compte qu'il était affalé contre un lampadaire qui marchait à moitié, éclairant la ruelle où il se trouvait d'une lumière faible et tremblotante.

-Ben voilà l'ambiance flippante… marmonna t-il.

Lenalee adorerait, sans aucun doute possible. Il lui raconterait la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Il voulut se redresser mais sentit une résistance au niveau de ses bras, et il se rendit compte quand il força que ses poignets étaient attachés au bas du lampadaire. Son cœur s'accéléra quand il comprit la situation.

-Bordel… jura t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

Il gesticula tant et plus pour se dégager, mais il ne réussit qu'à se meurtrir davantage les poignets avec la fibre de la corde qui le retenait prisonnier. Haletant, après plusieurs minutes d'efforts infructueux, il secoua la tête pour faire un point sur la situation.

Il était prisonnier, attaché par les mains. Le reste de son corps était libre, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Il n'avait pas sa veste, juste sa chemise blanche avec son badge encore posé sur la poche avant. Il était donc inconscient depuis un bon moment et avait très probablement été assommé au magasin. Le coup avait été sur la tête, vu la douleur sourde qui envahissait son crâne. Et il se trouvait dans une petite ruelle assez sombre, avec juste une ou deux poubelles et un lampadaire pour l'éclairer. Assez macabre donc.

Une idée vint illuminer son esprit. Mais oui ! Il n'avait qu'à crier, en pleine ville, quelqu'un l'entendrait forcément. Même si il n'y avait pas de passants, il y avait des maisons dans les environs. Il en voyait les lumières un peu partout.

-A l'aide ! Hurla t-il. S'il vous plaît, aidez moi ! Je suis attaché ! Je suis dans la ruelle ! La petite ru…

Il s'interrompit.

_"Il paraîtrait aussi que si on y amène une personne qu'on déteste, le tueur qui y sévit la prend avec lui et la tue ". _

Son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre quand il se rappela de la conversation de la veille au soir avec Lenalee. Il s'était moqué d'elle, mais à présent, il n'en menait pas large. Surtout que sa situation actuelle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ce qu'elle lui avait décrit. Mais c'était supposé n'être qu'une qu'une vaste blague…

-Non non non… chuchota t-il, le souffle court. C'est que des histoires pour faire peur… Y'a pas _réellement_ de serial killer dans cette ruelle… On ne va pas me retrouver démembré demain matin…

Il était en train de faire une crise de panique. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration correctement. Des milliers d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ça ne pouvait être que Chao Ji ! Il avait dit ça en rigolant hier soir, mais le chinois était bien la seule personne à le détester quand il y réfléchissait plus longuement.

Il ferma les yeux très fort pour se calmer. Non, c'était pas possible… C'était pas tombé sur _lui _quand même ?! Il n'avait jamais été très chanceux, et n'avait rien fait pour mériter de mourir maintenant, à seulement 21 ans !

-Je mourrais pas ! S'exclama t-il soudain, une bouffée de courage l'envahissant. Je refuse de mourir avant de l'avoir décidé !

Le silence s'installa, durant lequel il reprit son souffle.

-T'es sûr de ça ?

La voix grave résonna dans la ruelle, lui donnant un aspect effrayant. Mais il en fallait plus pour réellement terroriser Allen, qui malgré les apparences, n'était pas si fragile qu'il en avait l'air. Pourtant, il n'en menait pas large. Il avait réussi à ameuter le tueur en gueulant comme un putois !

Une silhouette fine était apparue à l'entrée de la ruelle pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre son calme, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, trop occupé qu'il était à se donner des airs bravaches. Ben voilà, il avait réussi. Il allait mourir, tout compte fait.

Les pas du tueur, car c'était lui si on regardait plus attentivement le fait qu'il tenait une arme, se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Allen ferma les yeux de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas voir le coup arriver. La douleur l'avertirait bien sûr, mais il ne préférait pas voir le sang. Non pas qu'il en avait peur, mais c'était ainsi. Il préférait partir lentement plutôt qu'assister, impuissant, à l'hémorragie qui le terrasserait.

Enfin, le sol trembla juste devant lui, et il sut que le tueur était débout au dessus de lui.

-Écoutes, haleta Allen, si tu veux me tuer, fais le vite. Et s'il te plaît, démembre moi après m'avoir tué… J'ai pas envie de souffrir plus que nécessaire.

Un léger ricanement lui parvint, et un objet froid vint chatouiller sa gorge, le forçant à lever la tête.

-Ouvre les yeux.

Allen n'obéit pas. C'était hors de question qu'il s'exécute, même si la voix du tueur était pleine d'autorité et qu'il était dans le fond, un garçon obéissant. Il y avait des limites à la serviabilité. Il n'offrirait pas à son assassin la satisfaction de voir la vie s'échapper de ses yeux et la terreur les écarquiller. C'était hors de question !

La pointe de l'arme s'enfonça dans la chair douce de son cou, puis la pression disparut, et il se permit de soupirer de soulagement. Il hurla de douleur quand la lame glacée lui perfora le bras gauche, à la jonction de l'épaule. C'était insupportable, et il sentit son sang chaud gicler de la blessure au moment où son tortionnaire retira la lame. Le liquide tiède se mit à couler lentement, et Allen se prit à espérer que le cœur n'ait pas été touché. Quoique… il mourrait, dans tous les cas et quoi qu'il fasse. Alors mourir en se vidant de son sang, c'était mieux que démembré. Il s'endormirait simplement…

-Ouvre les yeux, ou je continue.

La lame, cette fois couverte de sang, vint de nouveau relever son menton. L'ordre était sans appel, et il ne voulait pas souffrir davantage, aussi ouvrit-il lentement les yeux.

-Et bien voilà, c'était pas compliqué… dit le tueur sur un ton moqueur.

Le lampadaire étant radin en lumière, Allen ne put pas bien distinguer son visage. Il remarqua cependant que c'était un jeune homme d'environ son âge, avec de longs cheveux noirs et un katana à la main.

-Un albinos… Ce sera la première fois que j'en tuerais un.

Allen se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux d'un air déterminé. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent, sauf sa vie.

-Il y a une première fois à tout, comme on dit, répliqua t-il d'une voix qui par miracle, ne trembla pas.

Le même ricanement que plus tôt lui parvint mais il n'en avait cure. Il voulait simplement gagner du temps pendant qu'il se vidait lentement de son sang via la blessure de son épaule gauche. Il commençait déjà à sentir l'engourdissement gagner ses jambes et ses bras et mit tout son talent d'acteur pour paraître toujours éveillé et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-J'ai toujours cru que le sang des albinos était plus clair que celui des autres… ironisa le tueur. J'avais tord, le tien est incroyablement rouge, s'en est presque obscène. Peut-être parce que tout est si… blanc chez toi.

-Mes yeux ne sont pas blancs je te signale, ou bien tu es aveugle, dit Allen.

Le jeune homme en face de lui, qui faisait le cent pas, s'arrêta brusquement, et il craignit de l'avoir poussé à bout. Puis, en moins d'une seconde, le visage de son futur assassin fut à quelques centimètres du sien à peine. Il aurait aimé voir à quoi il ressemblait, mais ses sens commençaient à décliner et il perdait conscience lentement.

-Hm… tu as raison, murmura lentement le tueur. Tu as des yeux argentés. C'est rare d'en voir, et encore plus chez un Moyashi comme toi…

Allen sourit faiblement. Finalement, ce n'était pas si douloureux de mourir...

-J'ai gagné… chuchota t-il.

Et il s'effondra, sa tête basculant contre son épaule blessée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il se redressa vivement et attrapa sa tête à deux mains, persuadé d'avoir été victime d'un cauchemar. Mais la douleur de son épaule le fit redescendre sur terre à une vitesse folle. Assis, il tâtonna sur son épaule pour effleurer la blessure, mais ne rencontra que du bandage. Bon… visiblement, il était toujours en vie. Blessé, mais en vie.

Et prisonnier, apparemment. Quand il voulut se lever du lit de camp où il avait été allongé, il se retrouva face contre terre, gémissant de douleur quand la blessure de son épaule se rouvrit légèrement, de lourdes chaînes attachées à ses chevilles et qui le retenaient aux pieds du lit. Il se redressa difficilement, osa enfin jeter un coup d'œil à son épaule où effectivement, le bandage se colorait de rouge, et il s'effondra sur la couverture rêche qui recouvrait le matelas. Il était épuisé, sûrement à cause de la perte de sang. Le visage fourré contre la couverture, il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Il aurait préféré mourir, pour le dire franchement.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et détailla enfin du regard l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose à dire dessus, à part que le propriétaire devrait prendre des cours de décoration intérieure. Hormis le lit, il n'y avait strictement rien à part les murs vides et le plafond où il pouvait voir une ampoule. Et une fenêtre avec des barreaux.

Il frissonna. On lui avait enlevé sa chemise souillée de sang, et il ne portait rien hormis son jean et ses chaussettes. Et il avait froid. Un radiateur ne faisait pas partie du mobilier, apparemment.

-Pourquoi on m'a pas laissé mourir en paix ?! Hurla t-il.

Il aurait préféré, si c'était pour rester attaché à un lit pour le restant de ses jours. Au moins, la mort, c'était définitif.

La porte s'ouvrit avec violence, et il recula d'instinct pour se coller au mur où son lit était appuyé.

-Tu peux pas la fermer, y'en a qui dorment à cette heure ci ! Rugit son ravisseur.

Allen le reconnut à la crinière emmêlée qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos.

-T'es le tueur de la ruelle ! Cria t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Le jeune homme mit ses mains sur ses hanches et bailla longuement. À voir sa tenue, pantalon de coton et torse nu, il devait être en train de dormir.

-En effet. Et alors ?

-Pourquoi je suis là ? Et pourquoi je suis vivant ? Tu voulais me tuer, non ?

Trois questions d'un seul coup, ça semblait faire beaucoup pour le tueur encore ensommeillé.

-Je t'explique Moyashi, gronda le brun en s'approchant de lui, je _veux _te tuer, puisque tu étais dans ma ruelle. Mais voilà, si je t'avais laissé te vider de ton sang, tu serais mort sans que j'ai eu le temps de te tuer de mes propres mains.

-Alors techniquement, l'interrompit Allen, si. C'est toi qui m'a blessé à l'épaule, donc, si j'étais mort, ça aurait été ta faute.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le jeune homme en face de lui semblait réfléchir. Allen tendit le cou pour voir son visage, mais peine perdue. La chevelure emmêlée lui tombait sur les yeux et masquait ses traits.

-Il est quelle heure ? S'enquit-il.

-Six heures du matin petit con ! Hurla soudainement le jeune homme en face de lui, semblant de réveiller d'un seul coup. Je voulais dormir, mais tes hurlements m'ont réveillé !

-Déjà, t'arrête de m'insulter ! Répliqua Allen. Si tu m'avais laissé mourir, t'en serais pas là !

-Très bien, je vais réparer mon erreur sur le champ ! Rugit le tueur en se jetant sur lui pour attraper sa gorge à deux mains avant de commencer à serrer.

Allen se débattit férocement pour se dégager et griffa les poignets et les avants bras de son tortionnaire, assis à cheval sur ses hanches. Il suffoquait, et la faiblesse due à l'anémie n'arrangeait rien. D'autant que l'homme qui l'étranglait, malgré qu'il venait de se réveiller, était vraiment fort.

-Pourquoi tu résistes ? Se moqua le garçon. Tu voulais pas mourir ?!

Allen essaya de tousser, mais n'y parvint pas. L'air commençait à manquer et sa vue se brouillait. Il allait définitivement mourir et cette fois-ci, le tueur ne le sauverait pas.

-Tu voulais pas mourir ?! Répéta le jeune homme en approchant son visage du sien.

Allen sentit des mèches de cheveux glisser sur son visage et chercha les yeux du garçon. Il les rencontra enfin, deux iris anthracites qui pénétraient jusqu'à son âme toute entière.

-Hein, Moyashi ?! Hurla le garçon en serrant davantage.

Allen, au bord de l'inconscience, attrapa de toutes des forces les poignets qui serraient sa gorge, et réussit à les faire bouger de quelques millimètres.

-Je suis pas…un moyashi... hoqueta t-il. Mon nom… c'est… Allen…

Puis il lâcha les poignets du brun et grogna de douleur. Il avait mal, très mal. Sa gorge était en feu et son corps tout entier hurlait de souffrance. Il avait besoin d'air, tellement besoin… Il eut un spasme et un petit filet de bave vint couler sur son menton. Rien de très élégant, parvint-il à penser en riant mentalement de penser à ce genre de détail alors qu'il suffoquait.

Il entendait le garçon au dessus de lui respirer, et il en fut profondément jaloux. C'était tellement injuste ! Toute sa vie, il n'avait eu droit qu'à des injustices à faire hurler même un politicien véreux. Et personne ne saurait jamais où il était mort, ni même où se trouvait son corps.

Il sentit qu'on plaquait quelque chose contre ses lèvres, et il mit quelques centièmes de seconde à comprendre que c'était la bouche de son agresseur. Peut-être allait-il lui faire du bouche à bouche ? Après tout, il l'avait déjà sauvé une fois, il pouvait très bien recommencer. L'espoir fait vivre.

Or, il remarqua vite que ce n'était pas pour ça. Le brun était en train de l'embrasser. Et passionnément en plus, si on tenait compte de la langue qui explorait chaque centimètre de sa cavité buccale. Il songea bien à se débattre, puisque ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il attendait, et il se fichait bien d'avoir eu un dernier baiser avant de mourir, mais son corps avait visiblement atteint ses limites. Même si il l'embrassait, son tortionnaire n'avait pas cessé de serrer sa gorge, et tout devint noir.

Quand il sentit le corps du jeune homme s'affaisser sous lui, il remarqua enfin qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché, et il desserra sa prise sur sa gorge. Il s'essuya la bouche, humide de salive.

-Ah… soupira t-il. Il s'est évanoui…

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se leva et alla terminer sa nuit. Si le moyashi devait survivre, il le ferait, sinon...

…

Allen toussa violemment en s'appuyant sur un coude. Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal ! C'était pire, dans un sens, que sa blessure à l'épaule. Chaque respiration était à la fois incroyablement délicieuse et affreusement douloureuse. Ses poumons le brûlaient et sa gorge et contractait sans raison. Il tâta la peau de son cou et sentit de profondes marques d'ongles. Bon, il n'en était plus à une blessure près de toute façon.

Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas et ferma les yeux. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Il n'en savait rien, mais le soleil brillait avec force dehors, même si il ne réchauffait pas. Et son estomac hurlait d'indignation. Il aurait bien mangé quelque chose, mais il n'était pas sûr de le pouvoir, tant sa gorge était irritée. Il mourrait de faim, et il se rappela n'avoir rien avalé depuis le midi du jour où il s'était retrouvé enchaîné dans la ruelle. Mais comme il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait été inconscient, cela ne servait à rien de faire des calculs, sauf peut-être rendre encore pire la faim qui lui meurtrissait l'estomac. Et il aurait bien appelé son tortionnaire, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à se battre contre lui, physiquement et verbalement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'avantage, mais il était surpris d'être une fois de plus de ce monde. Décidément, la mort ne voulait pas de lui, et ce, depuis qu'il était petit.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et se souvint du baiser. Pour être franc, il n'en avait même pas senti le goût tant il était mal en point à ce moment là et il aurait bien du mal à dire si le brun embrassait bien ou pas. Et il s'en fichait. Que son adversaire le trouve à son goût le laissait de marbre, ou quelle que soit la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas son premier, et il espérait que ce ne serait pas son dernier non plus.

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à sa prison et remarqua que les murs avaient l'air fins. Peut-être qu'en criant… non, l'idée était stupide. Le jeune homme qui le retenait l'avait entendu hurler durant la nuit, il serait là avant que des voisins puisse s'inquiéter du bruit. Et il savait très exactement ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si il commençait à mettre du grabuge. Mais il s'ennuyait fermement.

Il réussit à tromper l'ennui et sa faim pendant un temps indéterminé en comptant de un à cent, puis de cent à un, en chantant des comptines idiotes, en jouant avec le paquet de cartes qu'il gardait toujours dans la poche de son jean à faire des châteaux qui s'écroulaient parce qu'un matelas, c'est mou et peu stable, eut l'idée de descendre du lit pour les faire et réussit même à en terminer un ! Puis il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, autant que le lui permettait les chaînes qui entravaient ses chevilles, parvint à s'approcher assez de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et sentir le vent glacé soulever ses cheveux, frissonné et refermé la fenêtre et pour finir, il revint à sa place, quand son estomac ne put en supporter davantage.

-Hé, le tueur ! Appela t-il. J'ai faim !

Sa voix était enrouée et sa respiration sifflait. Et il avait très mal aux poumons quand il parlait, mais la faim l'emportait toujours chez lui. Aussi réitéra t-il son appel plusieurs fois d'affilée, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?! S'exclama le garçon brun.

Allen put enfin voir son visage, et il en resta bouche bée quelques secondes. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau. C'était bien le garçon de la ruelle, et celui de ce matin, mais il avait discipliné sa lourde chevelure noire, à présent attachée en une queue de cheval par un lien à cheveux rouge. Et ses yeux gris foncés étaient toujours aussi froid. Mais sa peau pâle et ses traits parfaits rendaient le tout presque plus doux, sans parler de sa silhouette harmonieuse.

-J'ai faim, lâcha Allen, une fois sorti de son observation.

De toute manière, superbe ou pas, ce gars était un tueur. Il était dangereux, et il n'allait pas s'émouvoir pour si peu. Il n'était pas si fragile. Mais il eut l'impression que le brun allait sortir son katana et le tuer sur-le-champ à voir son expression.

-Et ben oui, quand on garde quelqu'un prisonnier, il faut penser à le nourrir de temps en temps ! Ironisa t-il, tout en sachant qu'il risquait bien d'y passer cette fois. Mais il avait besoin de se rassurer, et la moquerie était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Et pas de bol pour toi, mais tu es tombé sur quelqu'un qui mange beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup !

Le jeune homme en face de lui fit demi-tour sans un mot, disparut quelques instant, puis revint avec un sac plastique qu'il lui lança sans ménagement. Allen supposa que c'était de la nourriture et poussa un petit cri de victoire. Enfin essaya, car le-dit cri ressemblait davantage à un gargouillis émit par sa gorge trop récemment malmenée.

Allen entendit le ricanement moqueur et fusilla le brun du regard.

-Un Moyashi comme toi qui mange beaucoup…

-Mon nom, c'est Allen ! Répliqua le jeune albinos. Essaie de t'en souvenir au minimum !

Le jeune haussa les épaules sans un mot et fit volte-face.

-Et… et toi ? Demanda Allen. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Le brun s'arrêta et lui lança un regard noir à travers ses mèches noires.

-En quoi ça te regardes ? Grogna t-il.

-En rien, dit Allen en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais il faut bien que je sache comment t'appeler, où tes voisins pourraient s'étonner de m'entendre crier « Monsieur le tueur » ou « Monsieur le kidnappeur » à tout bout de champ. Je crie fort, tu remarqueras, _Monsieur le tueur._

Il vit le jeune homme tiquer et comprit qu'il avait marqué un point. Il voulut sourire, mais la pointe du katana vint chatouiller la pointe de son nez, et il se retint. Il se retint même de respirer quand le brun se pencha vers lui.

-La prochaine fois que tu me menace... murmura t-il. ...je te plante sans regrets. Pi…

-Pourquoi, t'en as eu jusqu'à présent ? Des regrets, le coupa Allen. Ça fait deux fois que t'essaies, et je suis toujours là. Alors pourquoi t'en finis pas ? Ça irait plus vite, et tu serais débarrassé. Donc quoi ? Tu préfères me torturer d'abord ?

Il vit une ombre passer dans le regard du brun et il se permit de respirer. C'était vrai. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, maintenant qu'il y repensait. Plus rien du tout, et mourir ne lui faisait plus peur. Même s'il devait le défier, ça lui était égal. Et les menaces ne le dérangeait plus à présent. La seule personne qui risquait gros entre eux deux, c'était celui qui le retenait.

-Et si c'était le cas ? Si je voulais te torturer, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Demanda le brun.

Allen eut un sourire triste.

-Tu m'as bien regardé ? Tu as vu les cicatrices sur mon torse, celle de mon œil gauche, mon bras... Alors pourquoi tu poses des questions idiotes ? La torture, j'en ai eu ma claque… mais vas-y, te gênes pas… J'en suis plus à ça près.

Il ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. Il détestait se souvenir de son passé, c'était bien trop douloureux… C'était bien plus douloureux que ses souffrances actuelles à bien y réfléchir.

Le brun l'attrapa soudain par la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Allen songea bien à résister, mais la pointe du katana le menaçait toujours, et il préféra se laisser faire. Après tout, mieux valait ça qu'un coup, non ? Surtout qu'après réflexion, il embrassait plutôt bien, si on s'abstenait du fait que le baiser était forcé. Allen espérait juste qu'il s'arrête là, et qu'il n'essaye pas de tester _autre chose._ Parce que dans ce cas là, il préférait mourir, très sérieusement, quitte à ce que ça soit douloureux.

Mais apparemment, il s'était fait une frayeur pour rien, car il put de nouveau respirer quelques secondes plus tard, quand le tueur le lâcha, à bout souffle, et s'écarta de lui pour sortir de la pièce. Allen se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

-Ton nom ! Insista t-il.

Le brun rengaina son katana et attrapa la poignée de la porte dans l'intention de la fermer derrière lui.

-Ton nom ! Hurla Allen.

Sa voix se brisa au passage, mais il n'en eut cure. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

-Kanda ! Rugit le brun en claquant la porte derrière lui sans même lui adresser un regard.

Allen se jeta sur le sachet de nourriture à peine le battant de bois refermé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Lenalee pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Lavi. En temps normal, ce genre de situation se passait le plus souvent dans ses rêves, et elle en aurait profité un maximum pour se blottir contre le roux. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'en fichait.

-Tu es sûre ? Redemanda Lavi pour la cinquième fois au moins. Ils ont vraiment dit que…

-… que Allen n'était sûrement pas disparu mais qu'il avait décidé de prendre des congés ! S'exclama Lenalee. Et qu'il ne le rechercherait pas avant un bon moment !

Lavi la serra davantage contre lui, au risque de s'attirer les foudres du patron, qui était aussi le frère aîné hyper-protecteur de Lenalee.

-Juste parce que c'est les fêtes de fin d'année… soupira t-il, découragé. Ils ne commenceront les recherches que si on y retourne après le 1er janvier.

Il était, sans toutefois le montrer à Lenalee, très inquiet pour le jeune albinos. Allen avait disparu depuis plusieurs jours à présent, et il n'avait toujours pas fait surface. Heureusement, aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé mort ou autre. Du moins, pas correspondant à la description de leur ami du moins. Et au Japon, un albinos ne passait pas inaperçu.

-Allez Lenalee… la rassura t-il. Il est vivant, j'en suis certain. Et notre Allen est fort, pas vrai ?

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Bien sûr, il comprenait qu'elle soit aussi bouleversée. Allen avait été son premier amour, même si non partagé, et elle avait des sentiments complexes à son égard. Lavi lui en voulait toujours un peu d'être si important pour la chinoise, même encore aujourd'hui, et de n'avoir jamais compris à quel point elle était folle de lui quelques années plus tôt. Il suffisait de voir la longueur des jupes qu'elle mettait au travail pour comprendre. Mais Allen avait feint de ne se rendre compte de rien, tant et si bien que Lenalee en avait eu le cœur brisé et s'était résignée à abandonner l'idée d'être avec lui un jour.

-Allen, où es-tu ? Murmura t-il en regardant le ciel au-dessus de lui.

…

Allen éternua. Bon, en même temps, il était toujours torse nu et il ne faisait pas chaud dans l'appartement.

-Hé Kanda… dit-il en direction de la masse affalée sur le canapé du salon.

Un soupir agacé lui parvint aux oreilles. Il savait pertinemment qu'embêter un serial killer pendant son repos était dangereux, mais il en avait conclu après plusieurs jours passés en sa « compagnie » qu'il n'était pas si dangereux, justement.

Kanda consentit enfin, après plusieurs minutes dans la silence le plus complet, et seulement interrompu par des éternuements intempestifs, à le regarder.

-Quoi ?

-T'aurais pas un pull à me prêter ? Ou ma chemise si elle est toujours mettable.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, désespéré. Pourquoi cet abruti était toujours en vie déjà ? Lui-même n'en savait rien, et il n'avait aucune raison particulière de le garder vivant. En revanche, jour après jour, les raisons pour le tuer s'accumulaient.

1\. Il mangeait _énormément _: Kanda se demandait où il mettait autant de nourriture dans un corps aussi gringalet. Enfin, ce n'était pas un maigrichon non plus, mais il avait déjà rencontré des gens plus corpulents pour la même quantité de nourriture avalée par jour.

2\. Il parlait… à peu de choses près, autant qu'il mangeait. Et ça l'emmerdait au plus haut point. Et il ne parvenait pas à se reposer avec le babillage incessant qui faisait comme un fond sonore dans son logement habitué au silence.

3\. Il savait exactement comment le faire chier, notamment en l'appelant à toutes les heures de la journée et de la nuit, pour des raisons comme aller aux toilettes ou manger, et qui l'avait contraint à le faire sortir de sa piaule la journée pour qu'il puisse manger en même temps.

4\. Il fouillait partout : dans ses bouquins, ses films, ses placards… pour s'occuper disait-il, mais Kanda en avait par-dessus la tête.

5\. Il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment _sexy. _Et ça, malgré le fait que ça devrait faire partie des rares qualités de l'albinos, ça énervait Kanda plus que tout le reste. Il en avait plus que marre de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard quand il passait à côté de lui, ses chaînes traînants derrière lui. D'autant que ce n'était pas son genre de se jeter sur quelqu'un pour l'embrasser, mais il avait déjà craqué deux fois en une journée, et c'était mauvais signe. Les lèvres charnues du jeune homme semblaient l'appeler en permanence.

Bien sûr, il aurait profiter de la situation. Après tout, il avait essayé de le tuer deux fois déjà, alors pourquoi pas aller plus loin encore et le violer ? Mais voilà, dans toute sa splendeur macabre, Kanda avait un minimum de principes en ce qui concernait sa sexualité, et que son/sa partenaire soit consentante en était un des piliers essentiels. Donc, il se retenait de ne pas franchir ses limites, et pour l'instant, il avait réussi même à ne pas l'embrasser à tout bout de champ.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se redressa. Il fit passer son pull par dessus sa tête et le balança à son prisonnier qui l'enfila à la vitesse de l'éclair. C'était plutôt mieux comme ça d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas la tentation de dévorer son torse de baiser toute la sainte journée.

D'ailleurs, et malgré le fait que l'albinos était indéniablement bien roulé, Kanda avait été stupéfait par l'étendue des cicatrices qui ornaient le corps fin. Une cicatrice barrait tout le torse de bas en haut, sans parler de son bras gauche, rouge et déformé. Et enfin, sans être exactement une cicatrice mais plutôt un tatouage, l'étrange marque qui ornait le front et l'œil gauche.

-Merci, dit Allen en soupirant de satisfaction en sentant la chaleur du vêtement l'envahir.

Resté en tee-shirt, Kanda réprima un frisson. Il faisait vachement froid en fait ! Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent, mais la température était basse dans l'appartement. Enfin, ce qui lui servait d'appartement. Car en fait, il vivait plus exactement dans un immeuble désaffecté isolé dans un coin de la ville, et ses voisins étaient des vieux croûtons qui n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour se payer un logement décent. Lui non plus, quand on y repensait, et il s'en fichait pas mal au fond. Tant qu'il avait un toit sur la tête, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et il pouvait garder son argent pour la nourriture et des vêtements, quand il avait envie de s'en offrir.

-Kanda ? Appela Allen.

-Quoi _encore _? Grinça Kanda en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Je me demandais quelque chose en fait, dit l'albinos. Cette histoire de ruelle…

Kanda se crispa. Nous y voilà. Ça devait bien arriver un jour de toute manière. Personne ne pouvait se retenir de poser ce genre de question, et Allen encore moins, vu sa curiosité maladive.

-… pourquoi tu ne tues les gens que là-bas ? Et pourquoi la police ne viens pas ? Pourquoi tu les tues ? Pourquoi tu les démembres ? Pourquoi tu…

-Une question de plus, et ça sera la dernière, l'interrompit Kanda en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Comme tu veux, mais tu réponds aux autres alors, répliqua Allen, apparemment déterminé à avoir ses réponses.

Kanda ferma les yeux. Il voulait dormir. Juste dormir. Très sérieusement, il aurait mieux fait de se casser un jambe plutôt que d'entrer dans la ruelle le soir où il y avait trouvé l'albinos. Ce gars était une malédiction ambulante.

-Ok… soupira t-il.

-Attends alors !

Allen bondit de la chaise où il était assis en tailleur, se précipita aussi vite qu'il put avec ses chaînes dans la cuisine, et en revint avec une tasse fumante qui devait être du café lyophilisé.

-Je suis prêt, tu peux y aller ! S'exclama t-il.

-Fais comme chez toi surtout ! Grogna le brun en allant s'asseoir en face de lui.

De toute manière, il devait se réveiller. Il attrapa la tasse de son prisonnier et but quelques gorgées du liquide brûlant.

-Hé ! Protesta Allen.

Kanda le fit taire d'un regard. Après tout, il était dans SA maison, non ? Il avait bien le droit d'y faire qu'il voulait.

-Alors… soupira t-il en cherchant pas où commencer. La police ne vient pas parce qu'elle a peur d'y entrer. Ils sont venus une fois… Ils sont morts. Donc ils ne reviennent plus. Je les tues… parce que…

Allen profita de son inattention pour lui reprendre la tasse et boire dedans à son tour. Kanda essaya de ne pas trop fixer ses lèvres pendant qu'il aspirait goulûment le café et il perdit le fil de ses pensées.

-Parce que ? Insista le jeune albinos, sans se douter le moins du monde de l'état du brun.

-Parce que… si ils sont là, c'est bien parce que leurs proches veulent se débarrasser d'eux. Et puis ça passe le temps. Pourquoi la ruelle ? J'en sais rien, je l'aimais bien. Pas trop éclairée, pas trop sombre… pas trop grande non plus… Et je ne les démembre pas. Soit je les laisse intacts, soit je les découpe.

Il avait dit tout ça sur un ton monocorde, sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Il leva les yeux vers Allen qui tenait toujours la tasse à deux mains, sans boire dedans toutefois.

-C'est bizarre… lâcha l'albinos. T'es un monstre, mais au fond, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre.

Kanda accusa le choc. À vrai dire, il avait lu les journaux qui relataient ses crimes, et les termes « monstre », « inhumain », et psychopathe étaient souvent de la partie, mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait été confronté à ces mots sortis de la bouche d'une de ses victimes, ou d'un être humain en général. Et le Moyashi avait dit ça d'un ton tellement naturel… comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Il se redressa et s'étira pour masquer son trouble.

-Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire, alors tu vas retourner dans ta chambre, dit-il à l'adresse de son prisonnier qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-Non ! S'exclama Allen en s'accrochant à la chaise. J'ai pas envie d'y retourner ! Je ferais pas de bêtises, promis ! Et j'essaierais pas de m'enfuir comme la dernière fois !

Kanda l'attrapa par le bras et le souleva de force. En terme de puissance, il dominait largement l'albinos, d'autant que celui-ci était toujours blessé et anémié. Il le traîna presque jusqu'à la pièce où il dormait la nuit et l'enchaîna au pied du lit. Puis il lui lança un bouquin attrapé au hasard sur une étagère.

-Je suis pas assez bête pour refaire la même erreur deux fois ! Lança t-il en refermant derrière lui. Il sortit de chez lui et ferma à clé pour plus de sécurité, et commença à dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers de son immeuble, et il y en avait beaucoup, puisqu'il vivait au cinquième étage. Tout de même, il n'aimait pas laisser son prisonnier seul dans l'appartement, l'albinos serait bien capable de trouver une autre solution pour s'enfuir ou se suicider.

En effet, Kanda avait eu la mauvaise surprise, un jour où il l'avait laissé seul dix minutes le temps d'aller chercher le courrier, de le voir essayer de grimper sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, prêt à sauter sur les escaliers de secours en contrebas. Il l'avait rattrapé de justesse avant que l'albinos ne saute, et l'avait envoyé bouler contre la porte du frigo où le garçon s'était assommé au passage. Et enfin, Il avait remarqué que le Moyashi était parvenue à casser les chaînes qui le retenaient. Enfin, c'était de très vieilles chaînes, et rouillées avec ça, mais l'astuce n'avait pas manqué d'ingéniosité, et il avait du en racheter des neuves. Et cette fois, des résistantes à l'érosion et aux produits chimiques corrosifs. Kanda n'était même pas au courant qu'il possédait de la soude dans ses produits ménagers.

Il pénétra dans la supérette et attrapa des aliments au hasard avant de les balancer négligemment dans son panier. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si il faisait attention à manger équilibré ou autre. Il n'aimait, à peu de choses près, que les sobas. Mais son invité forcé, lui, faisait des crises de nerfs si il lui en servait plus de deux fois d'affilée. Donc, et malgré le fait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de capituler face aux caprices gastronomiques de l'albinos, il achetait des plats déjà fait un peu plus variés que d'ordinaire. Il n'allait pas non plus lui faire la cuisine !

Tandis qu'il se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper une boite de céréales qui décidément, était trop haute, il remarqua une petite affiche scotchée entre deux rayonnages. Il reconnut le visage de la personne imprimé sur le papier et tira dessus.

_Personne disparue :__ Allen Walker, 21 ans. Il mesure à peut près 1.70 mètres pour 59 kilos. Il travaille au magasin de jouets Kuro no Kyoudan. Il est disparu depuis le 1__7__ décembre. Si vous avez des informations à son sujet, appelez le XX XX XX XX XX. _

Le visage de l'albinos s'étalait, en mauvaise qualité, sur la page que Kanda tenait entre ses mains. Le jeune homme arborait un grand sourire comme à son habitude, ses cheveux blancs attachés en catogan.

-C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sursauta à l'entente de la voix si proche de lui et se retourna vers la vieille dame qui lisait elle aussi l'affiche, penchée par dessus son épaule.

-Que des jeunes hommes comme lui soient kidnappés, ça me dépasse, continua la vieille. Je me demande ce qu'un ange comme lui a bien pu faire… Le monstre qui lui a fait ça ne mérite pas de rester en vie… Faire ça pendant les fêtes de Noël…

Kanda eut envie de lui hurler de la fermer. Il détestait plus que tout les fêtes de fin d'année ! Et les paroles de la femme lui rappelaient celles de Allen, quand il l'avait traité de monstre quelques minutes plus tôt à peine.

-Peut-être qu'il va bien, se contenta t-il de répondre en recollant l'affiche.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas pour aller payer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, rebonjour ! Je tenais juste à remercier les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages d'encouragements. On m'a dit quelques fois que Allen et Kanda s'entendaient bien trop vite, et je suis désolée, parce que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais écrire. J'aurais du m'y prendre différemment. Disons que… je voulais retranscrire une situation assez tendue, où leur relation ne tient qu'à un fil, et où Allen se comporte comme un crétin parce qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, j'espère que mes explications sont assez claires :). Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

Allen poussa un petit soupir qui ressemblait presque à un orgasme quand l'eau chaude lui coula dessus. Kanda se raidit de l'autre côté du rideau. Il avait réussit à s'habituer à la présence de l'albinos dans sa maison, et à la bouffée désir qui l'accompagnait dès qu'il posait le regard sur lui. Or, il n'avait pas encore pu supporter ce passage de la journée qui le retournait autant à chaque fois. C'était inévitable, et le rideau presque transparent laissait entrevoir la silhouette dénudée de son prisonnier.

-Ton gel douche a une odeur bizarre, dit remarquer une fois de plus Allen en se frottant de partout avec le gant.

La douche était son moment préféré de la journée, même s'il aurait voulu la prendre seul sans le brun de l'autre côté du rideau. Enfin, Kanda ne regardait pas, mais il se sentait vulnérable quand il était nu. Plus vulnérable que d'habitude plus exactement, car il était bien conscient que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, et qu'il ferait partie de la rubrique nécrologique des journaux si ça venait à l'esprit au brun d'achever sa besogne.

-Je le sais ! Répliqua Kanda. Bon, tu te bouges ?! J'ai pas toute la journée moi !

-Ben t'as qu'à me laisser me laver seul ! Y'a pas de fenêtre dans cette pièce !

Kanda ricana.

-Pour que tu profites de mon absence pour te pendre avec le rideau de douche ? Rêves !

Allen soupira et écarta à moitié le rideau pour planter son regard dans celui de Kanda, qui détourna vivement la tête. Il vérifia qu'on ne voyait pas certaines parties intimes de son anatomie et reporta son attention sur le brun. Qui regardait d'un air buté le mur en face de lui.

-C'est très étrange, dit-il. Tu es sensé me tuer, mais tu fais tout pour me garder en vie. T'es _vraiment _un serial killer ?

La question était stupide, bien entendu. Malgré le fait qu'il soit enfermé dans sa chambre le soir, quelquefois, Kanda rentrait plus tôt de la ville couvert de sang, et son katana rougie par le liquide encore tiède et pire, certaines fois il restait des lambeaux de chair sur la poignée. Bien sûr que le brun était un tueur, un terrible assassin même, qui tuait sans éprouver le moindre regret ou la moindre émotion. Et savoir cela, alors qu'il semblait différent avec lui, rendait Allen perplexe quand à la réelle personnalité de Kanda. Parce que, en dehors de ces moments ou il lui faisait vraiment peur, le brun n'était pas si désagréable à vivre que ça. Un peu chiant, certes, mais pas pire que Chao Ji au quotidien. Et bien plus agréable à regarder.

Regarder Kanda vivre était la seule chose vraiment intéressante à faire dans l'appartement. Les possibles sources de divertissements du brun se résumaient à deux étagères de livres relativement ennuyeux, du point de vue de Allen, son frigo et ses placards pleins de sobas, le ménage, sa télé qui grésillait et le ciel qu'on parvenait à voir en regardant par la fenêtre. Donc, Allen s'était résigné à regarder son « hôte » toute la journée vaquer à ses tâches habituelles. Et pour être totalement franc, ce n'était pas spécialement désagréable. Malgré tous ses défauts, il y avait une seule chose qu'on était bien obligé de reconnaître au japonais : il était beau. Tout était beau chez lui, même le geste le plus simple, comme s'étirer le matin ou préparer du café. Chaque mouvement était fluide et élégant et Allen ne se lassait pas de le regarder faire. De le regarder tout court d'ailleurs. Il fallait bien voir le bon côté des choses non ? Il y en avait si peu…

Allen fit couler l'eau brûlante sur ses cheveux et faillit s'asseoir dans la douche pour profiter de la chaleur, mais il se souvint que la réserve d'eau chaude n'était pas infinie et qu'il allait bien vite se retrouver aspergé d'eau froide ce qui, en plein mois de décembre, n'était pas la chose la plus sensée à faire. Il éteignit donc le robinet avec un petit soupir de regret, attrapa la serviette posée près de la douche, se sécha sommairement les cheveux et enroula le tissu éponge autour de ses hanches pour sortir. Il s'habillerait dans sa chambre, où personne ne pourrait le regarder.

Il ouvrit d'un coup sec le rideau et sortit de la douche. Kanda n'avait pas bronché depuis quelques minutes, et Allen crut qu'il s'était endormi. Rien ne l'étonnerait plus de la part du brun qui semblait être en manque permanent de sommeil, c'en était effrayant. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Kanda tourna enfin la tête en direction du Moyashi, s'efforçant de ne _pas _regarder son corps presque nu et encore humide par la douche. Le seul point positif, c'est que la crinière ébouriffée de l'albinos lui donnait un air peu sexy, mais sans prêter attention à ce détail, il était terriblement désirable. Sa peau blanche et sans aucun défaut (les cicatrices mises à part) donnait l'impression qu'il était taillé dans un bloc de marbre blanc, mais elle avait l'air incroyablement douce et moelleuse. Kanda sentit son bas ventre se tendre et il réprima une grimace quand son sexe commença à se durcir. Il garda son habituel masque invisible et escorta Allen jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il se tenait juste derrière son prisonnier, pour que celui-ci ne remarque pas la bosse un peu plus grosse que d'habitude qui déformait l'avant de son pantalon. Heureusement qu'il portait un jean, car le tissu était assez épais pour cacher en partie son érection. Et malheureusement, chaque pas était une torture, car le tissu rêche frottait contre son membre sensible et lui envoyait des décharges électriques dès qu'il bougeait. Il rugit intérieurement : pourquoi est-ce ce qu'il continuait à réagir comme ça ?! Ça faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il le voyait pourtant !

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son regard descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'albinos, s'attardant sur sa chute de rein qui décidément était parfaite, quel que soit l'angle sous laquelle on la regardait. C'était à faire damner un saint, et Kanda n'était _pas _un saint, loin de là même.

-Bon, je vais m'habiller… dit Allen en désignant la porte de sa chambre, devant laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

Kanda ne s'était même pas aperçu de la distance parcourue, mais de toute manière, son appartement n'était pas immense. Et après quelques secondes, le sang battant aux tempes, il décida qu'il s'en fichait pas mal.

Allen voulut ouvrir la porte, mais Kanda la referma brutalement, avant de le plaquer dessus et de fondre sur ses lèvres. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il se retenait, et il était à bout. Il se colla tout contre le jeune homme dénudé sous lui et entreprit de caresser son torse nu. Il avait eu raison de penser que sa peau était douce : il avait l'impression de caresser de la soie tiède et moelleuse, qui frissonnait sous ses doigts. C'était délicieux.

Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de l'albinos et approfondit le baiser le plus possible, sans cesser de le caresser. Un filet de salive coula hors de leurs bouches scellées l'une contre l'autre mais il n'en avait cure. Une partie de lui voulait ardemment faire l'amour au Moyashi, et l'autre, la raisonnable, lui rappelait ses principes en ce qui concernait le sexe. À bout de souffle, il dut rompre le baiser pour reprendre de l'air, et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme sous lui et constata que malgré le fait que Allen frissonnait sous ses doigts, il n'avait pas l'air si emballé que ça par l'idée d'aller plus loin. Il se laissait juste faire, mais Kanda pressentait qu'il aurait fini par se débattre.

Il s'écarta donc de lui à regrets et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

-Va t'habiller… dit-il en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Il était terriblement excité, et si en temps normal il serait sorti chercher une personne au hasard pour se satisfaire, il avait la sensation que cette fois, ça ne marcherait pas. Il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un égalant au minimum Allen du point de vue du sex appeal. Tant pis, il se débrouillerait tout seul. Il alla s'asperger le visage d'eau froide, et il put au moins reprendre ses esprits.

Allen referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui et regretta qu'il n'y ait pas eu de verrou. Puis il s'habilla à une vitesse incroyable et s'affala enfin sur son lit pour prendre le temps de respirer et faire le point sur la situation.

Il sentait encore les mains du brun parcourir avidement son torse, s'attardant sur ses tétons et ses hanches, caressant chaque centimètre carré de peau qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, et il frissonna violemment. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait adoré ces caresses, et le baiser passionné qu'il venait de recevoir lui brûlait les lèvres. Il avait la sensation de n'avoir jamais été si désiré par quelqu'un, et d'y prendre un tel plaisir. Une partie de lui avait voulu que ça continue. Peut-être qu'il aurait adoré ça, et Kanda était un bel homme. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte de ressentir un intérêt pour lui. Mais l'autre partie de lui, la dominante, était terrorisée par l'idée d'être possédé par lui, d'autant que le japonais était un tueur sans pitié. Et que Allen n'avait pas encore tout réglé en ce qui concernait sa sexualité.

Il n'était pas puceau bien sûr, et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Malheureusement, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'aurait imaginé si il l'avait imaginé. Rien ne se passait bien dans sa vie à cette époque là. Et Road Kamelot n'avait en rien arrangé les choses.

C'était arrivé quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'il venait d'entrer au lycée. Il était arrivé en cours d'année grâce à son maître Marian Cross qui avait réussi à trouver un établissement scolaire qui acceptait les arrivants en cours d'année. Allen n'avait donc aucun ami dans sa classe, et son aspect physique inhabituel ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Mais Road, elle, était venu lui adresser la parole pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

C'était une belle jeune fille à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs éternellement décoiffés, mais pour un adolescent comme lui, elle était l'incarnation de la beauté (il ne connaissait pas encore Lenalee à cette époque). Il en avait été très gêné et flatté en même temps, mais il était content d'avoir une amie.

Une amitié qui n'avait duré que quelques jours. Le dernier jour de la semaine, il devait se retrouver pour déjeuner ensembles, et Allen s'était rendu sur le lieu du rendez vous. Il n'y avait trouvé qu'une bande de gars très étranges qui l'avaient empêché de partir et pire, l'avaient attaché à une table de cours. Et puis Road était arrivé, toute souriante comme à son habitude, et elle lui avait fait prendre des médicaments qu'il avait du avaler, sous peine de se prendre des coups. Mais il ne savait pas ce que ça impliquait jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne commence à lui dégrafer son pantalon d'uniforme avant de s'asseoir à cheval sur lui.

Allen essuya une larme qui coulait de sa joue. Il n'arriverait jamais à oublier ce moment, même en essayant un milliard de fois. Ça n'avait pas été désagréable, mais la sensation qu'elle lui avait volé son corps lui tordait invariablement les boyaux. Comme maintenant.

Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, sans raison pourtant. Kanda s'était arrêté il ne l'avait pas violé. Pas comme Road. Mais cette peur panique le rendait vulnérable, comme à chaque fois.

Il se recroquevilla sous la mince couverture et la serra contre lui avec une telle force que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Il voulait dormir à présent, juste, dormir.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et il aperçut la silhouette mince de Kanda s'approcher de lui. Il cacha sa tête sous la couverture pour ne pas qu'il le voit pleurer. Mais c'était trop tard apparemment.

-C'est à cause de moi ? Demanda le brun après plusieurs minutes de silence seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots étouffé de Allen.

Allen rabaissa la couverture et regarda Kanda qui semblait… bizarre. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-N..non. Pas toi… renifla t-il.

Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour ne pas voir la réaction du brun.

-Mais quelqu'un d'autre, oui. C'est ça ?

Kanda ne reçut pas de réponse ce qui était en soit, une réponse. Il avait visé juste. Il se remercia lui-même de s'être arrêté à temps, ou il aurait commis l'irréparable. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit sans rien dire. À vrai dire, il voulait s'excuser, lui promettre de faire plus d'efforts pour ne pas se jeter sur lui sans prévenir, mais les mots ne sortaient pas.

Il se mit une gifle mentale et se redressa brusquement.

-Je ne le ferais plus, déclara t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Allen se redressa à moitié, surpris par son comportement.

-Je sors un moment ! Ajouta Kanda en fermant la porte à clé derrière lui. T'as pas intérêt à broncher !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Allen regarda d'un air ahuri les paquets brillants que Kanda lui avait négligemment jeté et qu'il avait rattrapé d'un geste maladroit. Il les triturait entre ses doigts, se demandant si il rêvait, ou si le brun lui avait vraiment ramené des _chocolats. _Et il adorait le chocolat plus que tout au monde, les dango mis à part. Il leva les yeux vers son « hôte » qui détourna les yeux, sûrement trop fier pour expliquer son geste.

-C'est pour quelle occasion ? S'enquit-il.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Kanda ne répondit pas. Peut-être était-ce pour se faire pardonner de la dernière fois, quand il l'avait embrassé, mais il s'en fichait, car l'odeur alléchante de la friandise fit gargouiller son estomac et il s'empressa d'arracher l'emballage du premier paquet pour en dévorer le contenu avec des soupirs de satisfactions non dissimulés.

Le japonais posa le courrier sur la table, qui comprenait essentiellement des publicités et des journaux. En temps normal, Allen ne s'en serait pas approché, mais depuis qu'il était en captivité, le besoin de s'informer de ce qui se passait dehors se faisait sentir, et il attrapa un des journaux pour en lire les gros titres. Il remarqua alors la date, imprimée en gros sur la première page. 25 décembre. On était le 25 décembre, ce qui signifiait que la date fatidique de son anniversaire était désormais passée. Sans parler de celle de Noël, mais Kanda ne semblait pas du genre à le fêter, ce qui l'arrangeait bien pour le coup.

Les grands titres du jour étaient relativement sans intérêt, mais en arrivant à la page des petites annonces, il trouva un petit encadré avec un avis de disparition à son nom, accompagné d'une photo. Il reconnut l'écriture de Lavi qui l'avait sûrement fait sans ne parler à personne. C'était bien son genre, une idée pareille. Ou bien Lenalee.

Kanda, penché par dessus son épaule, remarqua la cause de son soudain sérieux.

-Ouais, y'en a partout affichés en ville, commenta le brun d'un ton monocorde.

-Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?! Protesta Allen en se tournant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Répliqua Kanda. Je vais pas te relâcher parce que tes potes te cherchent !

-Je le sais bien, mais ça remonte le moral de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui te cherchent, que je suis pas tout seul au monde !

Kanda haussa les épaules. Lui-même n'avait personne, et il n'en faisait pas toute une histoire. Mais de toute évidence, Allen et lui étaient bien différents sur ce point… sur tous les points à bien y réfléchir.

-Si tu le dis… marmonna t-il.

-Si il y a cette affiche, ça veut dire qu'ils savent que je suis vivant ! S'exclama Allen. J'ai un peu d'espoir maintenant…

Kanda dégaina son katana à la vitesse de l'éclair et posa la lame contre la gorge de l'albinos.

-Je peux arranger ton statut maintenant si tu le souhaites…

Il appuya légèrement, et un filet de sang rouge vif perla sur la peau blanche de Allen qui ne broncha pas pour autant.

-Tu veux passer de celui de prisonnier à celui de macchabée ? S'enquit le brun.

-Sans façon, répondit Allen. Mais si vraiment t'as envie, vas-y, te gênes pas. De toute façon, c'est ce que t'étais sensé faire depuis le début. Et tu ne réponds jamais quand je te demande pourquoi je suis toujours vivant.

Kanda retira la lame du katana et rengaina. Allen tâta la blessure et finit par hausser les épaule, jugeant sans doute que la cicatrice était sans gravité.

-On va dire que l'esprit de Noël m'a contaminé, soupira Kanda.

Allen éclata de rire, contre toute attente.

-Et évidemment, t'es le genre de gars à aimer ce fameux « esprit de Noël » ! s'esclaffa l'albinos. Désolé Kanda, mais j'y crois pas une seconde ! Depuis quand les fêtes t'empêchent de tuer un mec de 20 ans, hein ?

-21, ne put s'empêcher de rectifier Kanda.

-22, asséna Allen.

Le silence se fit dans l'appartement. Kanda fronça les sourcils, pourtant certain d'avoir lu 21 ans sur l'avis de disparition, mais Allen hocha la tête d'un air condescendant, et il en conclut avec mauvaise grâce qu'il avait du faire une erreur.

-Tch ! Siffla t-il pour se donner une contenance.

Le sourire de Allen s'élargit, et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. L'albinos s'était foutu de sa gueule en beauté.

-Ton anniversaire c'est quelque part entre le 17 décembre et aujourd'hui, déclara t-il, satisfait de voir la moue vaincue de Allen. J'avais pas tord, c'est toi le tricheur.

-Je suis surpris que tu ai compris, soupira Allen. T'es pas si limité en fin de compte… Enfin bref. Je suis un tricheur professionnel d'habitude, personne n'arrive à me battre normalement.

Kanda eut un rictus méprisant.

-Alors ? Quel jour ?

Allen ne répondit pas et se mit à lire attentivement le journal. Bon, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire, apparemment. Kanda se pencha de nouveau vers le journal et comprit le regain d'intérêt de l'albinos pour le torchon.

-C'est aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?

Il vit Allen tiquer devant lui et il sut qu'il avait touché en plein dans le mille. L'albinos se tourna vers lui, furibond.

-Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de m'examiner ? Je m'en tape de mon anniversaire, je déteste ça ! Je déteste Noël, je déteste le réveillon de fin d'année, je déteste ces fichues fêtes ! Y'a que Pâques que j'aime ! Alors fiche moi la paix pour aujourd'hui, tu veux ?

Kanda n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de reculer de quelques centimètres, surpris par le discours enflammé du plus jeune. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état, aussi en colère contre quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un, lui en l'occurrence. Il lui pinça le nez pour le calmer.

-Bon, déjà, tu la ferme, dit-il. Tu ne me donne pas d'ordres, puisque c'est moi le chef ici. De deux, je n'aime pas les fêtes non plus, si tu veux tout savoir. Et de trois, considère comme un cadeau d'anniversaire et de Noël réunis le fait que je ne te tuerais pas. Pigé ?

Il avait dit tout ça d'un ton très calme.

-Et ça sert à quoi de me garder ? Je vais rester enfermé toute ma vie ? Je préfère encore que tu me tues si c'est pour être en cage jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

Kanda décerna sans mal l'amertume dans la voix du jeune homme. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il voulait rester en vie, mais préférait mourir plutôt que d'être prisonnier. Personne ne pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ainsi.

-J'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire de toi sur la longue durée. Mais tu connais mon identité, partiellement du moins, et mon apparence. Si je te relâche, je suis bon pour la taule direct. Alors tu comprendras sans mal mon dilemme !

Allen bondit sur ses pieds à la dernière phrase et se précipita vers le plan de travail. Kanda poursuivit le jeune homme, comprenant sans mal ses intentions. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de saisir le couteau qui traînait sur la surface. C'est qu'il était rapide le Moyashi !

-Je vais le résoudre pour toi ! S'exclama Allen en dirigeant la lame vers son estomac.

Kanda réussit par miracle à attraper des poignets par derrière pour l'empêcher de se blesser mortellement. De là où il se trouvait, il manquait cependant de puissance, et une lutte acharnée entre eux deux commença. Le brun gronda quand il sentit le manche en bois glisser entre ses doigts. Il avait une mauvaise prise et à cette allure, Allen parviendrait à s'empaler sur la lame affûtée. Et c'en serait fini de lui.

-Mais en quoi ça te dérange ?! Hurla Allen en essayant de le faire lâcher. Ça résoudrait tous tes problèmes !

Il n'avait pas souvenir avoir autant utilisé ses muscles avant aujourd'hui. Il savait qu'il avait l'avantage dans cette position, et que Kanda était obligé d'utiliser le double de force pour garder le couteau à distance raisonnable de son abdomen. Ils étaient à égalité.

Allen recula brusquement et la tête de Kanda percuta violemment le placard derrière lui. Il lâcha pendant quelques secondes le couteau et l'albinos en profita pour enfoncer la lame dans son ventre. Mais aucune douleur ne vint. Pourtant, il avait transpercé quelque chose, il était certain d'avoir senti la lame déchirer de la chair, et il se décida à baisser les yeux.

Kanda soupira de soulagement et posa son front sur l'épaule de Allen. Sa main lui faisait souffrir le martyr, mais ça aurait pu être plus grave.

Allen vit des rigoles de sang s'écouler jusqu'au sol et tacher le lino avec horreur. Il lâcha le manche du couteau qui resta profondément planté dans la main gauche de Kanda.

-Mon dieu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Chuchota t-il.

Il sentait la masse du brun affalé contre lui, et il avait peur qu'il ne s'écroule si il avançait d'un pas. Pour le moment, Kanda était coincé entre le mur derrière lui et son corps qu'il tenait fermement par la taille.

-K.. kanda ? Hésita Allen. T'es toujours là ?

-Évidemment ! Gronda le brun en relevant la tête. Il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer, Moyashi de mes deux !

Allen en aurait pleuré de joie, même si quelques jours plus tôt encore, il aurait profité de l'occasion pour s'enfuir. À vrai dire, la tentation était toujours là, mais il était enchaîné à la table, et il n'irait pas bien loin. Et en plus, Kanda était encore assez puissant pour le rattraper et le plaquer au sol, malgré sa blessure.

-Tu peux marcher ? Il faut soigner ta main.

Kanda le poussa brutalement en direction du salon, sûrement pour l'éloigner de tout objet coupant, et il s'affala sur le canapé comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Moyashi, tiens ma main bien aplatie sur la table, ordonna t-il.

Allen faillit lui faire remarquer que la garder a plat était dur, étant donné qu'une lame la lui traversait, mais il s'exécuta tant bien que mal.

Kanda attrapa le manche du couteau et prit son courage à deux mains (sans mauvais jeu de mot) avant de tirer d'un coup sec. Le sang gicla et un chapelet d'injures lui échappa.

Allen se munit d'une serviette pour le bain et appuya de toutes ses forces sur la blessure pour arrêter le saignement, d'autant que les mains étaient des endroits qui saignaient abondamment. Un grognement lui parvint et il s'efforça de ne pas regarder l'expression du brun. Il se concentra sur sa tâche, et la serviette absorbait une quantité astronomique de sang, se teintant peu à peu en rouge. Il craignit que Kanda ne se vide de son sang, et il chercha désespérément du regard de quoi faire un garrot. Il trouva un bout de corde et la passa autour de son biceps avant de serrer au maximum. Kanda émit un hurlement bestial, mais se laissa faire. Allen attendit quelques secondes et constata après avoir doucement écarté la serviette que l'afflux de sang était moindre, et il put respirer.

-Où sont les bandages et le désinfectant ? Demanda t-il. Je vais voir dans la salle de bains ! Ajouta t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Il fila dans la salle d'eau à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il allait ouvrir la pharmacie quand ses chaînes le retinrent à quelques centimètres à peine du meuble. Il jura mentalement et força sur ses liens qui tintèrent. Il entendit un bruit de raclement, et il comprit qu'il avait fait bougé la table. Il put aller se servir sans encombre dans la pharmacie et revint rapidement dans le salon pour soigner Kanda qui n'avait pas bronché.

Il banda fortement la main sans se soucier des insultes du brun à son égard, et le força à se coucher pour dormir un moment.

Kanda résista quelques secondes, puis dut admettre qu'il était épuisé par le manque de sang. Il devait dormir pour récupérer. Il se laissa aller contre les coussins du canapé miteux qu'il avait acheté dans une brocante et ferma les yeux.

-Kanda… dit Allen. Pourquoi tu fais ces trucs débiles ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu es un tueur, pas un sauveur…

Les derniers mots arrachèrent un sourire à Kanda.

-C'est idiot… marmonna t-il d'une voix déjà ensommeillée. Mais j'ai plus envie d'être tout seul…

-Même si tu dois m'enchaîner ?

-Même si… je dois t'enchaîner… Tu l'as dit… je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui sauve les autres…

La tête de Kanda tomba contre son épaule et Allen comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Il se redressa pour faire le compte rendu des dégâts. La cuisine était sens dessus dessous, et il y avait du sang par terre. Un vrai décor de film d'horreur. Il fallait qu'il remette tout en ordre avant que Kanda de ne réveille. Puis son regard tomba sur le couteau que le japonais avait laissé échapper en s'endormant.

…

Kanda se sentait lourd. L'anémie l'empêchait de tourner à son rythme normal et il eut du mal à se hisser sur son coude. Sa tête lui tournait encore quand il trouva une feuille de papier soigneusement posée devant lui. Il l'attrapa lentement.

_Kanda, _

_J'ai fini par trouver ce qui était étrange chez toi. Je l'ai compris quand tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus être seul, et que tu me gardais pour cette raison. __C'est pour ça que tu tues, n'est-ce pas ? Tu tues les personnes qu'on abandonne dans la ruelle, les personnes seules comme toi. Tu les tues pour qu'elles ne souffrent pas comme toi tu souffres de la solitude. __C'est triste. Je te comprends tu sais, et j'aimerais pouvoir dire que je serais là pour toi. Mais il y a d'autres manières pour ne plus être seul, et enchaîner quelqu'un n'est pas une bonne solution. Je suis quelqu'un de gentil, mais je ne le suis pas assez pour t'offrir ma liberté. __Désolé. _

_Allen._

Kanda le chercha du regard, peinant à comprendre les derniers mots, et il se rendit enfin compte à quel point l'appartement était vide. Allen devrait faire du bruit, ou bien il dormait. Et il voulait lui parler de cette lettre. Après tout, il avait tout compris.

Il se mit sur son séant pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le corps d'Allen étendu par terre, inconscient. La deuxième, ce fut le sang qui s'étalait autour de lui.

-Non_…_ murmura t-il en comprenant enfin. Non !

Il se précipita vers lui, trébuchant et manquant de s'effondrer tant il avait le tournis, mais il parvint par miracle à ses côtés, et il tomba à genoux dans une flaque de sang. Il chercha d'où s'échappait la vie de l'albinos, et remarqua de profondes blessures sur ses poignets. Il se prit à soupirer de soulagement : il n'avait pas touché à son abdomen, où il serait déjà mort.

Il utilisa la même méthode que Allen avait utilisé sur lui pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il lui fit deux garrots bien serrés, en espérant n'être pas arrivé trop tard. Puis il banda si serré les blessures qu'il eut peur une seconde d'avoir coupé la circulation des bras.

-Moyashi… appela t-il en le secouant de toutes ses forces. Moyashi !

Le corps de Allen était comme une poupée sans vie entre ses bras. Les cheveux d'ordinaire blancs étaient devenus rouges, et sa peau étaient plus pâle que jamais. Et froide.

-ALLEN ! Hurla t-il enfin, en désespoir de cause.

Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. Et ça ne servait à rien. Allen ne bougeait pas, ne donnait pas signe de vie. Ne donnait _plus _signe de vie.

Kanda le serra contre son cœur et hurla.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Allen se sentait dans un état pitoyable. Son corps entier souffrait et hurlait de protestation contre les mauvais traitements qu'il lui infligeaient. Il n'arrivait même pas à bouger un muscle et à vrai dire, il n'en avait aucune envie. Était-il mort ? Sûrement. Cette fois, il était certain d'avoir tout fait pour ça. Il se souvenait avoir nettoyé l'appartement de Kanda, rédigé une lettre, avalé des somnifères et avoir utilisé le couteau encore maculé du sang du brun pour se trancher les veines des deux poignets pour plus de sûreté, car il n'avait pas eu le courage de se l'enfoncer dans l'estomac. Et Kanda était profondément endormi à ce moment là.

Il avait envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait la mort, et il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière lui envahit la rétine, manquant le rendre aveugle au passage. Il plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à elle et finit par distinguer les contours de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Une chose visqueuse et rouge glissa sur son front et il se rendit compte que c'était une mèche de cheveux, poisseuse et qui exhalait une forte odeur métallique. Il parvint enfin à bouger un bras et il dégagea sa chevelure de son visage, remarquant au passage un bandage rudimentaire qui enserrait son poignet. Non, c'était pas possible…

Il voulut tourner la tête, mais une masse l'en empêcha. Un lécher chuintement suivit d'un bruit mouillé attira son attention, pour voir une longue mèche de cheveux noire et brillante glisser sur son épaule pour atterrir dans la flaque de sang qui l'entourait. _Les _entourait.

Maintenant que son esprit se faisait plus clair, il sentait nettement le tête de Kanda posée contre la sienne, ses bras autour de sa taille, et son corps allongé tout contre le sien. Il respirait calmement, signe qu'il devait dormir profondément.

Il parvint à se tourner à moitié pour regarder l'expression de Kanda, et ce qu'il vit le choqua. Il n'avait jamais vu le brun en aussi piteux état. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, à le serrer contre lui, à espérer qu'il se réveille ? Sans prendre le temps de se soigner lui-même ? À voir ses yeux cernés, ses lèvres exsangues et gercées, sa lourde chevelure sale et emmêlée, ça devait faire un certain temps, et Allen n'était même pas sûr qu'il dormait vraiment. Il était peut-être dans le coma. Un sentiment d'urgence l'envahit, et la poussée d'adrénaline qui l'accompagnait lui permit de se dégager de l'étreinte puissante du brun et de le secouer dans tous les sens.

-Kanda ! Croassa t-il, la voix brisée. Kanda !

Haletant, et malgré le tournis qu'il avait, il parvint à se mettre à genoux, la tête du brun sur ses jambes. Il fit malheureusement un faux mouvement, et il se retrouva de nouveau à terre, affalé contre Kanda. Qui grogna quand leurs têtes entrèrent en collision.

-Kanda ! Répéta Allen en approchant son visage du sien. Kanda !

Le japonais grogna à nouveau et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il eut lui aussi du mal à s'acclimater à la lumière qui envahissait son appartement et cela prit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne pose son regard sur Allen. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en comprenant ce qu'il était en train de se produire et il se redressa difficilement, avant d'attraper le visage de l'albinos à deux mains sans même prendre soin de sa blessure.

-C..c'est toi ? Souffla t-il. Moyashi ?

-Mon nom, c'est Allen, répondit Allen en souriant. Je ne te pardonnerais pas la prochaine fois que tu te trompes, Bakanda…

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas profité de l'inconscience de Kanda pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait juste à défaire les bandages de ses poignets, et c'en aurait été fini de Allen Walker pour toujours. Pourquoi il avait d'abord voulu sauver Kanda ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait fini par le comprendre, et qu'il savait que si il mourrait, lui aussi se laisserait dépérir, par peur de se retrouver tout seul à nouveau.

-On est dans un sale état… ricana Kanda en se prenant la tête à deux mains. J'y crois pas… il est beau, le tueur de la rue maudite ! Mon dieu, c'est tellement surréaliste comme situation…

Allen approuva. Il pensait la même chose. Si on lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'il se retrouverait à moitié mort avec un tueur en série qu'il avait essayé de sauver, il n'y aurait pas cru. Et encore moins que le-dit tueur finirait par compter autant pour lui.

-Alors on fait quoi, maintenant ? Déclara le brun.

-On va se laver, répondit Allen.

La proposition surprenante fit rire Kanda. En effet, ils avaient tous les deux bien besoin de se laver. Ils puaient le sang, la transpiration et la crasse.

…

Kanda sortit de la salle de bain en se tenant aux murs. Allen était assis sur le canapé, propre lui aussi.

-J'me sens revivre… marmonna Kanda en s'affalant à côté de lui.

-Évite les jeux de mots tu veux ?

Kanda se tourna vers lui. Allen avait le menton en l'air, la tête appuyée sur les coussins. Il semblait apaisé. En le voyant ainsi, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il avait essayé de se suicider deux jours plus tôt. Et qu'il y était presque parvenu. En songeant à ça, Kanda sentit un petit choc lui secouer l'estomac. Les derniers jours avaient été intenses. Un peu trop à son goût.

Il se mit à genoux sur le canapé et attrapa le visage de Allen à deux mains. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et vit son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Il vit dans le regard de Kanda comme une interrogation muette et il acquiesça doucement.

Kanda posa ses lèvres contre celles de Allen avec douceur cette fois. Il sentit le jeune albinos glisser ses bras autour de sa nuque et il se permit de se laisser aller contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille sans briser leur baiser, se concentrant sur chaque sensation que lui procuraient leurs lèvres qui bougeaient à l'unisson. C'était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu tester jusque là, bien plus que quand il l'avait embrassé ou caressé de force. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater tellement il battait vite. Et il n'était pas le seul, visiblement. Contre lui, la poitrine de Allen se soulevait rapidement.

Ils étaient étroitement enlacés, et aucun ne voulait rompre le baiser. Ils voulaient rester dans leur bulle. Allen se sentait incroyablement bien, niché dans les bras de Kanda, et il n'avait pas le moins du monde peur, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux torses nus et que lui-même ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette. Il n'avait plus peur de Kanda, et il voulait juste rester comme ça pour toujours.

Haletants, ils durent se séparer quelques secondes pour reprendre de l'air, avant de de nouveau s'embrasser, de façon bien plus bestiale cette fois. Allen sentit l'hésitation de Kanda à aller plus loin, et le rassura en lui caressant les cheveux. Il ne chercha pas à se soustraire aux caresses sur son torse, s'y abandonna même sans complexes. À vrai dire, il se demandait si ils étaient en état de faire l'amour, mais ils ne le sauraient pas avant d'avoir essayé, non ?

Kanda délaissa les lèvres de l'albinos avec regret pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il en mourrait d'envie depuis le début, mais le fait de pouvoir le faire avec le consentement de Allen, en sachant qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui offrir son corps malgré le viol qu'il avait subi, le rendait ivre de joie. Il couvrit la peau douce et marquée de cicatrices (en grande partie causées par lui) de baisers et se délecta des soupirs de contentement de Allen. Il mordilla la peau claire pour en savourer le goût et grogna de satisfaction. Comment avait-il pu se passer de lui jusqu'à présent ?

Allen voulut participer en lui caressant le torse, mais Kanda l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

-Laisse moi faire… chuchota t-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi… le plus important, c'est toi.

Allen sourit, ému, et le laissa le caresser, se contentant d'émettre des soupirs et des halètements de plaisir. Kanda dévora son torse de baisers, et s'attarda particulièrement sur les tétons roses pâles qu'il titilla du bout de la langue et qu'il mordilla doucement. Il sentit les bouts de chair de durcir sous ses caresses et il en fut particulièrement satisfait. De même pour les parties intimes de Allen. Il sentait une bosse se former sous la serviette qui couvrait ses hanches, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas la lui arracher. Il se contenta de descendre toujours plus bas, embrassant les abdominaux qui se contractaient sous ses lèvres, donnant un petit coup de langue sur le nombril, quand il arriva enfin à la barrière de tissu. Il demanda l'autorisation à son amant, puisqu'à partir de cette frontière, ça devenait beaucoup plus intime et délicat. Et Allen, les yeux embrumés par le plaisir, la lui donna sans hésiter.

Kanda le fit s'allonger sur le canapé et enleva la serviette, découvrant enfin le sexe dressé du jeune homme.

-A.. attends, bafouilla Allen en attrapant sa tête à deux mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Kanda.

-Est… est-ce que tu peux enlever ton pantalon, toi aussi ? Demanda le plus jeune. Je me sentirais moins gêné si… Si tu étais nu aussi…

Et en plus, il voulait voir le corps dénudé du brun. Il en mourrait d'envie à vrai dire. Sans parler de la légère inquiétude quand à la taille du sexe de son amant, puisqu'il allait devoir le prendre en lui.

Kanda vint l'embrasser sur la bouche, puis se mit debout, chancela quand le sang lui monta à la tête, et enleva son pantalon, soupirant de satisfaction quand la pression sur son entrejambe se fit moindre. Son boxer ne tarda pas à rejoindre le reste et il s'allongea de nouveau contre Allen qui frémit quand leurs sexes entrèrent en contact.

-Il est gros… souffla t-il.

Kanda baissa les yeux vers son pénis.

-Je ne te ferais pas mal… souffla t-il. Promis. Je suis doué…

Allen hocha la tête, un peu plus rassuré, et il en profita pour descendre un peu plus bas. Il écarta doucement les cuisses du plus jeune et prit son membre en bouche. Un hoquet lui parvint. Il commença ses caresses, mordillant certains endroits, léchant certains autres. Les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Allen lui indiquaient quels endroits étaient les plus sensibles. Puis, quand enfin il fut certain que le jeune albinos était totalement détendu, il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et appliqua de longs mouvements de va et viens. Allen se cambra brutalement dans un cri de pure extase et Kanda attrapa les hanches fines pour approfondir encore les caresses. Il sentit que Allen avait posé ses mains autour de sa tête pour l'encourager à continuer, et il ne se fit prier pour le faire. Il léchait le membre dur comme si sa vie en dépendait et vu les spasmes qui secouaient le corps de Allen, celui-ci n'était pas loin de l'orgasme. Il lâcha donc le sexe luisant de son amant et revint de coller à lui.

-Pourquoi t'as arrêté ?! Protesta Allen, frustré.

Kanda sourit, amusé. Allen était visiblement en colère, mais ses yeux argentés brillaient encore du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à présent.

-Tu sens quoi sur ta cuisse ? L'interrogea t-il.

Allen le regarda d'un air perdu, puis il baissa les yeux et comprit. L'érection de Kanda était là, énorme et intacte. Il frissonna en imaginant le pénis qu'il jugeait gros essayer de le pénétrer. Ça devait être vraiment douloureux. Kanda lui avait assuré qu'il n'aurait pas mal, mais il était en droit de douter, non ?

-Je… je dois faire quoi ? Demanda t-il, un peu anxieux.

-Rien pour le moment, dit Kanda. Sauf… lèche mes doigts.

Surpris, Allen s'exécuta, et enduisit les doigts du brun de salive. Il se demandait bien à quoi ça pouvait bien servir. Peut-être à détourner son attention. Kanda l'embrassa, et il se jeta à corps perdu dans le baiser, se rendant à peine compte de la proximité de leurs corps. Ou plutôt si, et il adorait ça.

Il hoqueta de surprise contre les lèvres du japonais quand il sentit qu'on massait lentement l'entrée de son anus, avant qu'un doigt ne vienne le pénétrer. Ce n'était pas très douloureux, mais un doigt, c'était beaucoup plus petit qu'un pénis. Un deuxième vint rejoindre le premier, et Kanda amorça un mouvement de va et vient à l'intérieur de son intimité. La sensation était étrange, et Allen mit un peu de temps avant de s'habituer aux intrus. Puis, au fur et à mesure des caresses à l'intérieur de lui, il commença à apprécier leur présence. Enfin, quand un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les premiers, il gémit de plaisir. Il se mit à onduler des hanches en rythme avec les mouvements de Kanda, et une vague de plaisir vint le secouer, avant que le brun ne se retire.

Allen grogna de frustration une nouvelle fois. Kanda semblait prendre un plaisir malin à l'empêcher de jouir.

-C'est quoi, la prochaine étape ?

-La dernière, répondit Kanda.

Allen, pour toute réponse, le fit se redresser et approcha son visage du sexe de Kanda. Il hésita quelques secondes, se demandant si il arriverait à le prendre en entier dans sa bouche, et posa ses lèvres sur le membre tendu. Il sentit le brun gronder de plaisir et cela lui donna du courage. Il s'enhardit et prit le pénis dans sa bouche pour le lubrifier abondamment. Les halètements de son partenaire lui parvenaient, et il se sentit fier de lui procurer du plaisir. Mais il estima qu'il avait assez mit de salive et il s'écarta. Il avait les reins en feu, et il voulait vraiment jouir à présent, sans compter que maintenant qu'il savait comment c'était, il voulait sentir Kanda en lui.

Il se laissa aller sur le canapé et écarta largement les cuisses pour permettre au brun de le pénétrer. Il était bien conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à son amant, et les yeux anthracites de Kanda étaient brûlants de désir.

La japonais le saisit par les hanches et se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité.

-Ça va être un peu bizarre pour toi au début, mais ne te crispe pas trop. D'accord ?

Allen acquiesça et il reçut un bref baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il prit une grande inspiration.

Il se cambra violemment quand il sentit le sexe de Kanda commencer à le pénétrer. C'était un peu plus gros encore que ses doigts et il eut l'impression qu'on l'ouvrait en deux à partir du bas du dos. Sans que ce soit horriblement douloureux, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. La préparation de Kanda avait fait son effet, et les parois de son intimité étaient assouplies. Enfin, pour ce qu'il en savait, sa perception de la douleur était un peu floue, étant donné qu'il était déjà blessé. Il enjoignit le brun à continuer son avancée et il poussa un petit cri quand il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, préférant en finir.

Il sentit Kanda frémir contre lui. Le japonais faisait preuve d'une incroyable retenue pour ne pas y aller plus fort, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il prit le temps de s'habituer à la présence du sexe de son amant en lui avant de continuer. Puis, il commença de lui même à onduler des hanches pour amorcer un mouvement de va et viens pas trop fort au début. Les frictions qu'il ressentait à chaque mouvement le firent gémir, et Kanda sembla considérer ça comme le signal de départ.

Kanda glissa ses mains autour des hanches de Allen pour prendre un appui plus stable et donna au début de légers coups de reins, se délectant des vagues de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps entier. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, surtout que le jeune albinos était très étroit, mais il devait se retenir pour le moment, du moins, jusqu'à ce que Allen lui-même n'en puisse plus. Mais il n'était pas sûr de tenir jusque là. Son sexe semblait prêt à imploser.

Allen poussait de légers râles de plaisir, toujours ondulant des hanches. Kanda décida d'accélérer un peu le mouvement et donna sans le vouloir un coup de rein plus brutal que les autres, tapant violemment contre la prostate du plus jeune qui hurla de plaisir. Allen se cambra et le griffa, accroché à son dos. Kanda ne sentit même pas les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

-C.. comme ça… haleta Allen. Continues.. comme ça…

Kanda, malgré ses résolutions de le ménager, ne put pas s'empêcher de le pénétrer bien plus fort. Si Allen le lui demandait avec cette expression de pure extase peinte sur le visage, il y avait peu de chances qu'il parvienne à garder son sang froid. Et les cris qui accompagnaient chacun de ses coups de rein le rendaient dingue. Finalement, il envoya sa retenue se faire foutre bien loin et pilonna son amant de toutes ses forces, joignant ses cris aux siens. Le sang battait à ses temps, et il avait bien peur de faire un malaise, mais il s'en fichait. C'était si bon de faire l'amour avec Allen qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour ça !

-K… kandaah ! gémit Allen en se cambrant à nouveau contre lui. Ah !

Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de crier de plaisir. Il était blotti dans les bras puissants de Kanda, et chaque coup de buttoir lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il en était arrivé au stade où il ne faisait même plus la différence entre la douleur et le plaisir, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Sa prostate semblait prête à lâcher sous les coups qu'elle recevait, mais il en redemandait encore. Il adorait la sensation que lui procurait le sexe épais de Kanda en lui, ses mains sur ses hanches, le bruit de leur corps qui s'emboîtaient, de la transpiration et de leurs respirations saccadées.

Il s'agrippa férocement au japonais quand il sentit l'orgasme venir. C'était si puissant qu'il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Kanda pour s'empêcher de crier et il jouit longuement entre eux deux.

Kanda sentit l'intimité de Allen se contracter brutalement autour de son sexe à plusieurs reprises, et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps lui aussi. Il se vida en plusieurs fois dans l'orifice étroit en rugissant de plaisir. Puis il s'effondra sur son amant, terrassé.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes allongés l'un contre l'autre, sans dire un mot. Ils reprenaient leurs souffles et bientôt, leurs blessures revinrent faire parler d'elles.

-Mon épaule me fait un mal de chien… déclara Allen en rigolant comme un idiot.

-Idem pour ma main, ajouta Kanda.

-Kanda…

Le japonais baissa les yeux vers Allen et vit que son regard, bien qu'encore embrumé par le plaisir, était redevenu sérieux.

-On doit parler maintenant… dit Allen.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Un silence de plomb s'était installé sitôt qu'il eut pénétré dans la pièce. Toutes les personnes présentes restèrent bouches bées, croyant sans doute à une apparition. L'ambiance était lourde, et Allen n'osait pas prononcer un mot, de peur de déclencher un raz de marée.

-C'est pas vrai… sanglota Lenalee en se jetant à son cou. Allen !

Elle le serra si fort contre elle qu'il crut qu'elle allait l'étouffer. Allen lui tapota gentiment le dos pour la calmer, la rassurant quand à son état.

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Bafouilla la chinoise.

-On l'a tous cru, Allen, renchérit Lavi en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras, chose surprenante quand on le connaissait.

Lavi était un ami fidèle, comme le témoignait l'avis de disparition qu'il avait fait publier, mais pas câlin à tout bout de champ. Pas avec les autres hommes du moins.

-Je vais bien, répéta l'albinos. J'ai juste… eu un accident et…

Il désigna Kanda, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

-Et il m'a sauvé la vie, termina t-il.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient décidé de dire aux proches de Allen, aussi Kanda subit-il sans broncher les embrassades de Lenalee et les accolades amicales de Lavi. Enfin, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était heureux de rencontrer d'autres personnes.

Une personne bouscula la foule des employés.

-Allen ! S'exclama Komui en se jetant sur lui.

Allen recula, vaguement inquiet. Komui était comme un grand frère pour lui, mais il avait toujours des réactions pour le moins étranges.

Le chinois le regarda sous toutes les coutures et enfin lui donna un gros baiser sur le front, faisant frémir le jeune albinos, Lenalee et même Kanda esquissa un geste en arrière. Puis Komui se dirigea vers Kanda et lui serra la main les larmes aux yeux.

-Je te remercies d'avoir sauvé notre Allen ! Tu fais désormais partie de ma famille, toi aussi !

Il voulut l'embrasser sur le front, mais Kanda l'en empêcha en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

-Désolé d'être froid à vos baisers. Je suis pas intéressé. Pas du tout.

Allen sourit. Il était content de voir Kanda aussi content, et entouré des gens qu'il aimait. Il sentit un regard intense posé sur lui et se tourna lentement en direction de Chao Ji. Puis il eut un sourire victorieux et le jeune chinois fit une grimace. Ainsi donc, c'était bien à lui qu'il devait d'avoir été enlevé. Il saurait s'en souvenir.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Lavi. Tu seras mon meilleur ami !

-Lavi, ton meilleur ami est déjà Arystar non ? Intervint Lenalee.

Le roux réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Tu seras mon deuxième meilleur ami !

-Non merci, répliqua Kanda. Pour ton info, je suis Kanda. Yû Kanda.

-Merci beaucoup Kanda, répéta Lenalee en s'inclinant devant lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je l'avais perdu. Allen représente beaucoup pour moi tu sais…

Kanda se demanda ce que signifiait ce « beaucoup », puis décida de ne pas s'en soucier davantage. Il avait sa place dans le cœur de Allen, c'était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux.

-C'est rien, répondit-il.

Il regarda Allen rassurer un grand homme livide avec son habituel sourire.

-Il compte pour moi aussi…

Lenalee fut surprise par la fin de la phrase. Allen ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce garçon, ou elle s'en serait souvenu. Il marquait les esprits, ou plutôt les yeux, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et malgré le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un pull fin noir à même la peau et un jean, il ressemblait à un prince ou une personne de haut lignage, tant son charisme était impressionnant.

-Dis Yû, s'enquit Lavi, Allen et toi… vous êtes amis ? Vous vous être rencontrés comment ? Vous vous entendez bien ?

-On est ensemble, déclara Kanda sans la moindre gêne, tiquant néanmoins sur l'emploi de son prénom. Je l'ai rencontré le jour de son accident et pour tout te dire, c'est pas toujours un cadeau. Mais dans l'ensemble…

Allen se tourna vers lui à ce moment là et lui fit un grand sourire.

-… on s'entend bien, termina t-il.

-Vous… vous êtes ensemble ? Répéta Lenalee, abasourdie. C'est à dire…

-Que je suis son mec, asséna Kanda.

Lenalee resta en état de choc. Son Allen… avec un autre garçon ? Elle avait du mal à y croire.

-Allen…

L'albinos se retourna quand elle tira sur sa manche, et il confirma ce qu'avait dit Kanda.

-Désolé, sourit Allen. Je sais que pendant un temps, tu me courrais après, mais je me voyais mal t'expliquer pourquoi ça m'étais égal. Tu es très belle Lenalee, vraiment, mais…

Il lui caressa les cheveux et la serra brièvement contre lui. Lenalee essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux et se mit à rire.

-Tout va bien ! S'exclama t-elle. Vraiment… je suis heureuse que tu sois parmi nous de nouveau. Tu sais, pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que Chao Ji t'avais emmené dans cette ruelle…

Allen rit jaune. Si elle savait…

-Je t'avais dit que c'était stupide Lenalee… Une légende urbaine, rien de plus, dit-il.

Il attrapa la main de Kanda et la serra dans la sienne.

_Flash-back_

_ Kanda se fit une place sur le canapé et s'allongea à côté de Allen, le serrant contre lui. _

_-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, dit-il. Tu veux être libre, pas vrai ? _

_ Allen acquiesça sans un mot. _

_-Je vais être franc Kanda. Même si c'est dur à entendre, il faut que tu saches que je refuse de rester ton prisonnier. Si tu persistes à vouloir m'enchaîner, je trouverais une solution pour me tuer, et j'y parviendrais. Sois en sûr. _

_ Kanda frémit. Voilà. C'était dit. Allen ne voulait pas rester. Il voulait être libre. Après tout, c'était dans son droit, et Kanda ne voyait aucune raison pour le garder, sauf par pur égoïsme. Et il était égoïste. _

_-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me garder prisonnier pour que je sois avec toi, lâcha soudain l'albinos en le regardant. Regardes les gens autour de toi : ils vivent ensembles et sont heureux, mais ils sont libres. Je te laisse le choix Kanda : Tu peux me garder contre ma volonté si tu veux. Tu seras alors sûr que je ne pourrais plus jamais te quitter, mais tu perdras tout le reste. Et je me suiciderais. Ou bien, tu peux me libérer. Je serais ton petit ami. Un jour, peut-être, et je n'espère pas, on se séparera. Mais tu auras tout de moi. _

_ Kanda eut un petit rire sans joie. _

_-Ce n'est pas un choix… c'est un ultimatum. _

_-Prends le comme tu veux, répliqua Allen. Je ne suis pas là pour décider à ta place. _

_-On vivrait en couple ? L'interrogea Kanda. Le genre à manger ensemble, faire des sorties tous les week-ends, partager les tâches ménagères…_

_ Allen éclata de rire et approuva. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui présentait. _

_-Je te présenterais à mes amis. Ils sont sympas, tu verras ! Komui t'offrira même un boulot, comme il est toujours en manque de salariés… Et mon appartement a le chauffage, ce qui n'est pas du luxe, je t'assure ! _

_ Kanda l'embrassa. Allen le prit comme un signe d'acceptation. _

_-Juste une dernière condition, ajouta Allen. _

_-Tu veux que j'arrête de tuer, c'est ça ? Le coupa le brun. Même pas le gars qui t'a emmené dans ma ruelle ? _

_ Allen secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. _

_-Marché conclu ? _

_-Marché conclu. _

_Fin flash-back_

…

-Allen, viens voir un peu par là ! S'exclama Lavi en lui faisant de grands signes pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui.

L'albinos soupira et traîna des pieds jusqu'au coin du magasin où toute l'équipe, qui comptait désormais Kanda dans ses rangs, s'était réunie.

On était le 3 Janvier, et les fêtes étaient terminées. Pour sa part, Allen ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais il était trop occupé à ce moment là. Occupé à survivre, puisqu'il avait failli mourir un nombre assez incroyable de fois en quelques jours à peine. Et occupé lors du premier de l'an à embrasser Kanda pendant une énième partie de jambes en l'air. Non, cette année, rien ne s'était passé comme les années précédentes, et ce n'était pas plus mal en fin de compte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lavi ? Bailla t-il. Je suis fatigué, je veux rentrer…

Lavi vint mettre ses mains sur ses yeux et le guida jusqu'à une table d'où une odeur de souffre s'élevait, et il comprit ce que ça signifiait.

-Une fête d'anniversaire en retard, pas vrai ? Soupira t-il.

Lavi le lâcha, dépité d'avoir été découvert. Devant Allen se trouvait un immense gâteau d'anniversaire à plusieurs étages qui semblait délicieux. Il y avait marqué « Joyeux anniversaire, Allen ! » en chocolat et il sourit.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas fêter ton anniversaire, argumenta Lavi, mais tu adores le chocolat ! Ça compense ! Et comme tu n'as pas pu le passer avec nous…

Il jeta un regard plein de rancœur à Kanda qui haussa les épaules.

-Il m'a offert des chocolat le 25, le défendit Allen en se souvenant de ce détail.

-Entre autres choses je suppose… grinça le roux avec un sourire libidineux.

-Bon, vous allez le couper, ce gâteau ? Intervint Lenalee. Quelqu'un pour le couper, Allen et Miranda exclus d'office ?

En effet, les deux susnommé étaient particulièrement maladroits avec les objets coupants, et Allen avait un assez mauvais souvenir des couteaux.

-Je m'en charge, soupira Kanda en s'emparant de l'outil. Je suis doué avec ces trucs là… et j'ai envie de rentrer, moi aussi.

Allen fut le seul à comprendre le double sens de la phrase, avec Chao Ji, que Kanda avait gratifié d'un regard lourd de sens en prononçant les derniers mots. Le chinois n'en menait pas large quand le japonais était dans les parages, et Allen était plus tranquille que jamais.

…

Depuis ce jour là, le tueur de la ruelle ne fit plus aucune victime.


End file.
